


Service Day

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [168]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Service Day

  
**players only. backdated to spring 2015.**

Breakfast made and covered to keep it hot, Luke sneaks back into their bedroom, the tray set on the dresser before he peels back the covers and settles between Alex's starfish-spread thighs. Grinning, he leans in and very deliberately drags his tongue from the base of Alex's cock to the tip and again. Mouth closing over his sir's balls and sucking lightly.

Alex twitches; his brain is still dead asleep but his body instantly responds. Slipping his hand down to shift the blankets he encounters his lover's soft hair instead, and immediately he relaxes – suspended somewhere between dreaming and waking as the pleasure builds.

Luke moans softly at the touch. He takes his time, licking and sucking and nibbling at Alex's balls and cock before finally taking that hard column of flesh into his mouth.

His back arching against the bed, Alex groans.

His own cock aching, hard and leaking between his thighs, Luke takes Alex deeper and deeper into his throat, stilling for a moment once he's buried before starting to bob up and down.

That does it. Alex yanks on Luke's hair, fully awake and aware in a flash. His eyes fly open and he stares at the ceiling, but an instant later his vision dissolves into confetti and he pumps his seed down his boy's throat.

Luke moans with pleasure, swallowing convulsively to catch every last drop. His cock throbs, dangerously close just from this and when he pulls off, he rests his head on Alex's thigh for a second, struggling to compose himself.

"Good morning, boy," Alex murmurs, a wolf's wicked smile on his face. "I'm happy to see you, too."

Luke lifts his head and smiles up at Alex. "Your boy loves waking you up like that," he says, prowling up Alex's body to drop a kiss on his mouth before settling back on his haunches. "Hungry?"

"I'm famished." Reaching up, Alex wipes a wet glisten from the corner of Luke's mouth. Then he clasps his lover's nape. "For the rest of the day, you will not touch me without my invitation."

Eyes widening slightly, Luke nods, dropping his gaze. "Yes, sir." He's not used to restrictions being put on his touching Alex and he only hopes he can remember once he goes under. "May your boy bring you your food?"

"Only if it's hot," Alex replies. He gets up and shuts the bathroom door behind himself.

Luke fetches the tray from the dresser and kneels on the bed again, holding it on his lap. Grateful he invested in a hotel grade meal cover.

Emerging a few minutes later, Alex nods in satisfaction at his boy's presentation. He props pillows against the headboard and gets good and comfortable, then beckons Luke forward with his hand. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles with butter, maple syrup and sliced strawberries, and bacon and coffee, sir," Luke says quietly, lifting the lid from the food.

"Good. Cut it all," Alex directs, watching his boy closely. In the past, he hasn't been very successful at reading Luke when they've tried a day of service like this. Today, he's determined not to make those mistakes again.

Luke smiles and does as he's told, slicing everything into easily managed pieces. Content with simply following orders and letting everything else fall away.

Stirring two spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee, Alex waits. Then he nods at his boy. "You may feed me. But not yourself."

"Yes, Sir," Luke says softly, gathering a bite of waffle and strawberry onto the fork, a napkin held underneath as he moves the food closer to Alex's mouth.

Chewing, swallowing, opening up for another morsel... The meal passes in silence. When he feels he's had enough, Alex pushes the offered fork aside. "That was delicious, boy. You take very good care of me. Now you may eat, and then you'll draw me a hot bath." He picks up a book from his bedside table and flips through to where he last placed a bookmark.

"Thank you, sir," Luke murmurs, eating enough of what's left to satisfy his hunger before he quietly covers the tray again and sets it aside. He heads for the bathroom and runs the bath at just the right temperature, adding the bath salts he knows Alex likes. When he finds his mind wandering to work and his schedule for the coming week, he takes a few deep breaths and refocuses, thinking only of how he might be allowed to please his sir today. "Your bath is ready, sir," he announces finally, sticking his head out the door.

The quiet between them is unusual, but peaceful nonetheless. Alex stretches his arms over his head, loosening tight muscles. He strokes his fingers across Luke's cheek when he passes on his way into the tub, a silent gesture of approval. Sitting down in the deep tub he rests back with a contented sigh. And points at a spot on the floor nearby.

Luke folds himself to his knees where indicated, his hands clasped behind his back, his gaze lowered. He doesn't speak because he hasn't been spoken to. Simply waits for his next order.

Alex submerges into the hot water to his chin, letting some of his muscle strain float out of him. He's constantly aware of Luke's presence, waiting. After a few minutes, he speaks. "Wash my hair."

Luke's smiling almost instantly. While waiting for a next order is fine, actually having something to do is better, and when it involves touching his sir? He scoops up water with his hands, wetting Alex's hair first then reaching for his husband's favourite shampoo. A dollop poured into his palm and he rubs his hands together, foaming it into a lather before starting to work it into Alex's hair, fingers firmly massaging his scalp as he goes.

And oh god, that is good. Why the hell hasn't Alex ever asked Luke to do this for him before? He groans softly in appreciation, shifting position and sitting up a bit to help.

"You like this, sir?" Luke confirms, slowing down even more, fingers rubbing circles over Alex's scalp and down the back of his neck.

"Yes," Alex replies softly, tilting his head slightly to the side. "That feels really good."

Luke smiles. "Your boy doesn't have to be in service to do this for you," he offers, massaging behind Alex's ears.

"No?" Alex grins and splays his hands over the edges of the bathtub. "So what _does_ my boy need to be in service for, in order to do something for me?"

"That's not what your boy meant," Luke says, blushing a little. "He just meant he'd like doing this more often."

Smiling, Alex turns his head and catches Luke's mouth in a kiss. "Sounds good to me. Rinse," he murmurs. "You still need to wash me."

Luke moans into the kiss. Smiling, he reaches for the handheld tub filler and rinses the shampoo from Alex's hair then grabs a shower pouf and the liquid soap they both like, working that into a lather before he starts in on washing Alex, every stroke a worshipping of his sir.

And god, Alex can feel it. Can _feel_ the intent behind each touch, every caress. He watches his boy as he works, stunned anew that this gorgeous creature truly wants to be _his_. He shifts so that Luke can reach his backside, then takes the pouf from his lover's hand. "Get in. Face away from me."

"Yes, sir," Luke says quietly, rising to his feet and stepping into the tub, only to fold to his knees once more, his back to Alex. His mind whirling, wondering what his sir intends.

He's not left to wonder for long. Alex's cock is hard as a spike from Luke's tender attentions. Rising a bit in the water, he grabs Luke's hip with one hand and with the other he guides himself into that tight ass. Spearing deep into his lover's hole.

Luke cries out, dropping his hands to his thighs, nails digging into his skin as he braces himself for his sir's thrusts.

"You make me so fucking hot," Alex growls, snaking his arm around Luke's throat, holding him in place to pound into him. Every thrust deep and true.

Oh god. Alex is so big, every thrust feels like it's going to split him open and Luke loves it. He cries out again and again, holding nothing back, arching his spine to let his sir go even deeper, his own cock jerking between his thighs, spitting a long line of precome into the water.

Alex thrusts into him, fierce and fast, using the arm he's pinned across Luke's shoulders for leverage, his other hand behind him clutching the tub's edge. When he comes he roars, his orgasm consuming him. Then for long dizzy moments he can only smile, feeling the world move in slow-motion around him. Abruptly he laughs – it might go so far as to be technically termed a giggle – and then disentangles himself from Luke. "Good boy," he praises, taking a moment to clean his cock. Then he stands up. "You may dress me."

Luke moans brokenly, his cock so hard it hurts, his balls drawn up tight, his orgasm right there. But then he's rising to his feet, unsteadily getting out of the tub and reaching for a towel to dry Alex off. "Any preference clothes-wise, sir?" he asks.

Alex gives a careless shrug. "Something comfortable. Something you'd like to see me in."

"Yes, sir," Luke nods, finishing drying Alex completely before giving himself a few cursory wipes, the towel tossed into the hamper. He waits for his sir to move into the bedroom then fetches butter-soft blue jeans and a light slim-fitting black sweater from the dresser as well as underwear and socks.

"Whoa. Shorts and everything?" Alex jokes, spying the underwear. He holds his arms out to let Luke dress him. "Are we going somewhere fancy?"

"No." Luke smiles. "But it means your boy gets to take longer dressing you."

Alex smiles and heaves a contented sigh. "Has my boy been feeling neglected? Do you need to spend more time in pure service, away from the world?"

"Never neglected, sir," Luke responds, taking his time and care in dressing his husband. "But this is nice. It's relaxing."

Lightly Alex trails his fingers along the edge of Luke's collar. "We should plan pure service days into your work schedule. To center us both."

Luke smiles, glancing up at Alex from under his lashes. "Your boy would really like that," he says, a small thrill running through him at the idea. He thinks on what Alex said for a second, then adds, "They center you as well, sir?"

"Yes." Alex nods, studying his lover's face. "It's good for me to block out the rest of the world and focus only on you, the connection between us."

Luke's smile widens. "You make your boy so happy, sir." Any other time he'd kiss Alex but right now he's under orders not to.

"Good." Alex grins a little crookedly, and kisses Luke's forehead. "That's all that I want in the world."

* * *

It wasn't hard at all to stay awake during the movie but now, now that Alex is reading and Luke is kneeling here on the cushion on the floor beside him, Luke finds his eyes growing heavier and heavier. Fuck. He shrugs his shoulders back and straightens his posture and risks a glance at the clock on the wall.

Noticing the restless gesture, Alex drops his hand to tangle gently in Luke's hair. "Bored, _älskling_? Are your thighs getting sore?"

"No, Sir. Not bored," Luke says, leaning slightly into that touch. "It's just the time of day. Your boy gets sleepy."

Alex's mouth quirks. "Do you feel sleepy when you ride my cock?"

Luke blinks, his cock jerking sharply at the words, the image they instantly put in his mind. "No, Sir. Never." Although he wouldn't be surprised if his sir isn't just teasing him.

"How flattering for me," Alex says, his tone dry as dust. But the sparkle in his eye lingers; it's never quite quenched when he's with his lover. He sets his book aside and then lifts his hips just enough to slip his jeans off and over bare feet. His shorts follow, revealing his full arousal. He doesn't know whether his boy prepped his ass again after the bath this morning; Alex certainly hadn't changed that standing order, regardless of today's service dynamic. Either way, he's going to enjoy himself. "Come here. Face me."

Luke rises to his feet in front of Alex, his gaze kept lowered, his hands still clasped behind his back. His cock already hard and wet at its tip. God. Awaiting his next order.

But instead of immediately yanking his boy onto his cock - instant gratification and all that - Alex grasps his boy by the throat, staring into his eyes. "Look at me," he orders. "Tell me what this means to you."

Eyes wide, Luke stares back for a long moment before replying. "It means your boy belongs to you. You _own_ him."

Slowly Alex nods. "And that ownership. Does it go only one way? With us." Heaven knows they're not like many other D/s couples. But they do what's perfect for them.

"No, sir," Luke says, swallowing against that hand on his throat, his cock throbbing roughly. "You belong to your boy as well."

"Yes." Alex nods and pulls Luke closer, down onto his lap. "I'm yours completely."

Straddling Alex, Luke whimpers, feeling that huge hot cock under him, between his cheeks. "Please, sir," he whispers, feeling himself sinking deeper.

"All of me." His eyes fixed on his lover's expressive face, Alex threads his fingers through Luke's hair. "Take it all."

Luke shifts, getting the head pressed against his hole, a canting of his hips pushing the crown inside him. He moans, panting softly, trying not to rush, wanting to savour, but he needs this too badly, and he shifts again, getting the right angle to shove down and take every last inch with a sharp piercing cry.

" _Fuck_ , yes," Alex spits out, and closes one hand tightly around Luke's nape. Yanking his boy's head back to feast on his throat while he thrusts deep into him.

Luke moans, Alex's cock coring him open again and again, filling him completely. It's on the edge of too much, always is, but he loves it. Loves the way Alex possesses him, body and soul.

Every sexual encounter with his lover feels like it could be the first in centuries, Alex's body grasping desperately for more connection, more pleasure. _More_. Ever aware of Luke's busy schedule, Alex sinks his teeth into his boy's shoulder, sucking hard and letting his climax roil to the surface.

As always, Alex's teeth shove Luke hard up against the edge of his willpower and he cries out, shuddering hard, begging immediately, "Please, oh, god, please, sir! Let your boy come. Please!"

It's cruel, but it's a decision Alex made before he ever took his pants off. "No," he growls, locking his hand around Luke's balls and root in a deathgrip. Holding him there and shouting when his own orgasm surges through him and leaves him limp.

Luke wails, body shaking as Alex fills him, marks him, stakes his claim on him inside and out. He whimpers softly as Alex stops moving, waiting, so close still the pleasure's trembling through his frame, right there, right behind Alex's hand.

A wave of lazy bliss shimmers through Alex's blood, but then he opens his eyes so he can study his boy's face. "Are you ready?" he asks, tightening his chokehold on Luke's cock so there will be no misunderstanding his question.

Luke takes one deep breath and then another, blowing them both out slowly before finally nodding. "Yes, sir." He's ready but that doesn't mean he's not still aching, his balls tight and heavy.

"Good." Alex releases his hold, sitting back with a contented sigh. He holds up two fingers. "Leather cock ring, and a plug of your choice. Go get them."

"Yes, sir," Luke says quietly, slipping from Alex's lap. He heads for the bedroom and grabs a simple black leather cock ring without hesitation, but the plug takes a little longer. Normally he'd go for something fairly large but if he's going to have it in for hours... He settles for a medium black silicone one instead, with a flared base. Returning to Alex, he kneels up in front of his sir, the items held out in front of him.

"Good boy." Alex sets the ring on the couch and inspects the plug. "Stand up. Hands on your knees," he says, studying his lover's face. "Show me that filthy hole, boy."

The words make Luke whimper, his cock jerking helplessly _again_. Shit. He turns, bracing his hands on his knees, feeling his hole flutter eagerly, his cheeks heating at the thought of what a slut he is for his sir. For anything Alex will give him.

The tiny pucker is slick and dripping, and Alex can't help but smirk. He prods Luke's hole with the tip of the plug, then pushes inside until it's fully seated. Getting to his feet, he circles around in front of Luke and takes his swollen sac in hand, then snaps the leather band around the root. Bending, his kisses his boy lightly on the lips. "Go get us drinks. Water," he clarifies, and starts scrolling through iTunes on his phone, calling up a playlist full of chill mesmerizing music to zone out to.

Luke almost loses it when Alex seats the plug and again when his sir touches him so casually when placing the ring on him. Steeling himself with a couple of deep breaths, he fetches two glasses of water from the kitchen and brings them back, standing there, waiting for the next order.

Alex has pulled his shorts and jeans back up, heedless of any mess. Because it's _their_ mess, and it's just the two of them today. He lies back and gets comfortable on the sofa, his legs swinging over the edge. Setting the music's volume, he spreads his arms for his lover. "Come here. I want to hold you."

Setting their drinks down, Luke settles in Alex's arms, snuggling close now that he has permission.

Simple touch, basic contact – and yet it settles Alex like nothing else in the world could. He wraps himself around his lover and smiles. "Now you're in service and cuddling," he teases Luke softly, "so make sure you do a good job of it."

Luke laughs. "May your boy kiss you?" What they're doing right now feels too good to risk messing up by not asking.

"Absolutely." Alex lifts his head and meets Luke halfway, reveling in his lover's mouth. Then relaxing back and letting his boy take the lead.

He's probably only tormenting himself but Luke can't help it. Told that he can't touch Alex without permission, he needs to take advantage of every moment that he can. He licks into Alex's mouth, moaning softly.

Alex can't help himself; he needs to touch. He skims his palms lightly over Luke's shoulders, down his back – his libido is sated for the moment, but he'll always take more Luke. Like he can somehow store up these moments against future lonely days.

Luke finally pulls back with a soft sigh, looking into Alex's eyes. "Your boy loves you so much," he whispers.

Tracing the shape of Luke's mouth with a fingertip, Alex smiles. "I love my boy," he murmurs, then lifts one eyebrow. "Are you comfortable?"

"That depends. Are you talking position or body, sir?" Luke asks, a small smile curving his lips.

"I'm talking body," Alex chuckles.

"Then no, sir," Luke confesses. "Your boy's too hard for that."

Alex's eyes glint devilishly. "Excellent." He slaps Luke's ass and sits up with his boy. "What's for dinner?"

Luke blinks hard, his cock jerking sharply at the slap. "Um. Lasagna, sir. It's already made. Your boy just has to put it in the oven." He'd learned his lesson last time not to try and actually cook while in service.

"Great. Put it in the oven, then grab the massage oil and some big towels," Alex says.

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, slipping from Alex's lap. He pads naked to the kitchen, cock bobbing, turns on the oven, washes his hands and gets the lasagna from the fridge. He detours to the bedroom for the massage oil while the oven's preheating and once it beeps, slides the lasagna inside and sets the timer.

"How long will that cook for?" Alex calls over his shoulder, hoping they've got at least an hour yet. So much of his boy to use, so little time...

"Forty-five minutes, sir," Luke says, coming back into the living room with the massage oil and towels in hand.

"All right." Holding his hand out for the oil, Alex then sets it aside on a table. He pulls his tight-fitting black sweater back on and stands before his lover fully-clothed – although typically barefoot. "Kneel, boy. You're going to work on your form."

Something inside Luke twists at the words, a seed of doubt springing up, wondering if his form, his presentation aren't good enough. If he's not pleasing his sir enough. But Luke pushes it down, stamps it out before it can take hold. It's all part of what they do and his sir loves him. Completely. He folds to his knees, thighs spread, hands clasped behind his back, his gaze lowered and his back straight.

Alex is gentle when he bends down and slowly twists the plug out of his boy's ass. He sets it out of the way then straightens up again. Slowly circling, Alex trails his fingers up Luke's spine in the lightest of touches. "Chin up," he says quietly, "even when you're looking down. You're my boy and you are showing pride in that."

Luke straightens even more, chin up as high as he can get it, his gaze still lowered. He belongs to Alex and everything he does reflects on his sir.

"Better," Alex acknowledges, "but remember, this is a position I might expect you to hold for hours. Don't start out straining yourself." He caresses his boy's cheek. "Now, hands and knees."

Luke drops forward onto all fours as gracefully as he can manage, determined to please Alex.

Stepping between Luke's calves, Alex nudges them farther apart. "Your ass is on display, boy. Not your hole, not yet. But show off that ass."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, arching his back, his cock kicking up even harder again, dripping precome onto their floor.

Alex rewards him with a caress, a few seconds spent rubbing Luke's ass. He steps away. "On your elbows now. Present your hole to your Sir."

Luke moans, every nerve on fire from the time Alex spent touching him. He goes to his elbows, ass in the air, legs spread so his hole's on display.

Admiring the show, Alex licks his fingertip, then crouches down to tease the rim of that tight pucker. "Whose is this?"

Luke whimpers, struggling to keep himself still. "Yours, sir."

"Good, boy." Alex lightly flicks Luke's hole. "It belongs to your Sir. And even if anyone else shoved his cock inside your tight ass it would just feel _wrong_ , wouldn't it? Because it's the wrong cock. It's not your Sir's cock."

Luke nods, cock jerking, dripping at the flicking. "Your boy doesn't want anyone else's cock," he says. "Just yours. He was made for you."

"Too damn fucking right he is," Alex agrees, pushing one long finger into his boy, as deep as it will go. Then he adds a second, roughly working them in and out. "Made for my cock, my piss, my fist..."

Luke moans, fighting the urge to drop his face to floor, offer himself up even more. "Anything... _yours_..."

"Anything," Alex agrees, deliberately dropping his soft drawl into a hypnotic rhythm as he fucks Luke with his fingers. "Both my fists. My arm. My cock fucking my fist, inside you..."

_Both fists._ Luke's brain short-circuits there and he barely takes in the other options, his cock giving up another glob of precome as he shudders hard, body clenching tight around Alex's fingers.

Alex grins at that shudder of response. "Such a hungry boy. So needy," he murmurs, pulling the towels closer and tucking them beneath his boy. Then he reaches with his free hand for the massage oil. He drizzles some onto his fingers, and corkscrews three together. In and out, twisting, gradually stretching the tight ring of muscle. More oil, and he uses his left thumb to help hold Luke open before he presses four fingers tightly together and slowly pushes inside.

Luke moans, eyes clenched shut, the better to just _feel_ what Alex is doing to him. The puddle of precome beneath him spreads, his cock jerking, leaking almost continuously now.

Four long fingers breach Luke's ass to the first knuckle. Alex holds them there while he gets more lube. And then – he tries to conceal his nervousness – he presses his palms together, eight fingers lined up tight and penetrating.

Luke keens, the stretch too much, too intense, too everything. He whimpers, dropping his face to the floor, to his hands, his back arched, body open, struggling to adjust.

Now is the point when usually Alex would gently rub Luke's lower back, trying to help him relax and lessen the pain. No way is that happening today, though. Alex keeps his hands right where they are, perfectly still, and tries to soothe his boy with his voice. "Shhh, love. You're so beautiful. You're so amazing. Open up for me when you're ready."

Luke shakes his head, tears trailing down his temples. "I can't..."

"You can, _älskling_ ," Alex reassures him, his tone gentle. He rubs his thumb over his wrist, spreading the lube more evenly. "You were made to have me inside you."

Luke whimpers again but he takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and pushing back a little, testing whether his body will give and it does. Not enough, but it does. And again. Inch by painstaking fraction of an inch.

"Good, my love. My good boy," Alex praises, coaxing his lover like he could actually make this physically easier for Luke. "You're so incredible," he says, his gaze flicking rapidly back and forth between the tense lines of his lover's body, and the base of his thumb, one hand moving slightly ahead of the other to make space for the widest span. "So good for me, boy."

_My good boy._ Luke lets the words wash over him, the praise run through him. Lets the warmth in his sir's tone relax him, his body giving more, the pain a constant undercurrent but one he can handle now, even as the pressure intensifies.

"That's it. Gorgeous." Leaning down – carefully, so as not to wrench his hands sideways – Alex kisses Luke's back. One more kiss, another, keeping the gradual penetration slow but steady. Another kiss... and in a heartbeat his lover's body sucks him inside to his wrists.

Luke cries out, rearing up for a minute when his body finally gives and Alex's hands slip inside. It's too much, fuck, and the tears stream down his cheeks, his body shaking, trembling, his mind struggling to adjust. "Oh, god..."

"Baby..." Alex's breath catches and he stills his hands completely. He rests his cheek on Luke's back, a huge smile on his face. "You did it. You're so amazing, Luke. You're always my good boy."

It's the tone, not the words that soothe this time, Luke too far gone to make sense of the last. He puts his head back down, breathing through the pain, waiting for it to dull some until the feeling of fullness, god, so full, is what remains. The knowledge that he's taken _both_ Alex's hands slowly sinking in. He whimpers, half-hard cock jerking, the pressure against his prostate pushing him to the edge again.

"God, I love you so much," Alex whispers, lifting his head and straightening up once more. His hands are naturally pressed flat now, palm to palm inside his lover's body. Turning them as one, he deliberately caresses that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Unh." Luke chokes the sound out, the movement pushing him over in an instant, his body seizing tight, the orgasm rippling through him before he even processes what's happening.

Alex senses his boy's climax like it's a dream, signals from a distant shore. He shudders with pure emotional relief, tears sparking at the backs of his eyelids. Truly humbled, he bows his head.

It vaguely occurs to Luke that he didn't get permission, that he broke one of their most basic rules, but he can't really bring himself to care, not when Alex's hands are still inside him, every sensation intensified by the fact he's just come.

"Gorgeous," Alex whispers, twisting his wrists again. "You're so beautiful, boy."

"Unh, ohgod," Luke blurts out, his cock spurting another blob of come, shocks of pleasure still rippling through him.

Fuck, Alex loves that. Loves the way his boy can take him, and take more, and yet still _give_... That his nature itself is simply so generous. "Look at you. Such a perfect slut for me," he murmurs tenderly, beginning to ease his hands out of his lover's body. When the fit is locked tight once again, Luke's muscles clamping down at the bases of his thumbs, he works his right hand out until he's holding Luke open with the widest part. Staying there while he wriggles his left to slip out.

It almost hurts more now than it did going in and Luke makes a pained sound, tears spilling down his cheeks, his body jerking hard as Alex pulls free.

"Good boy, good, so perfect," Alex murmurs, a steady stream of encouraging chatter, more tone than meaning. One hand out is still only half done. "You can do this, Luke, my good boy–" The other slips out and Alex grabs a towel, scrubbing his hands and cleaning Luke up. Fast as he can so in the next second he lies down on the floor and pulls his boy to sprawl atop him.

Luke clings tight, burying his face in against Alex's neck. Still overwhelmed, his body and mind overloaded.

Alex thinks about his boy on the edge of shock, thinks about getting them both into a hot bath... thinks maybe he won't bother trying to move Luke just yet. Slipping his hand between their bodies, he removes the leather cock ring. Then he reaches back and tugs a woven throw from Luke's couch, shaking the blanket out just enough that he can cover his boy with it. That taken care of, he relaxes and simply holds him, his mind at peace.

Between the warmth of the throw and his husband's body, Luke finds himself relaxing more and more until he simply nods off, lulled to sleep by Alex's heartbeat.

_God, yeah._ A lazy smile stretches across Alex's face, and he caresses Luke's hair. There's nothing in the world like this feeling: his boy lying boneless across him, bliss pulsing through his body with every beat of his heart.

Luke doesn't have any idea how long he's slept but when he finally opens his eyes, the sun in the living room has definitely shifted. His hole still hurts but it's a weirdly pleasant ache, the thought that he actually took _both_ Alex's hands blowing his mind. He sighs softly, tilting his head back a little, trying to see if Alex is awake without disturbing him if he's not.

Alex has been only halfway to dozing, his mind wandering aimlessly to a jumble of places, and so a moment after Luke shifts he blinks his eyes open and smiles down at his lover. "Hey, _älskling_ ," he whispers, and kisses Luke's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Luke says softly, smiling, "but good."

That smile... It still melts Alex into a love-struck puddle. "How about godlike? Do you feel like a god? Because you should."

Luke blushes, laughing a little. "I came without permission," he points out.

Alex shrugs a little. "I think you were too distracted to ask for it. And you held out for a long time with the cock ring, first. Plus, I would have been really disappointed if you didn't come." More than: he would have silently freaked the fuck out that he'd hurt Luke and his boy had gotten no pleasure from the experience.

"You didn't get to though," Luke says, although he's not completely certain of that. So much of it is still pretty fuzzy for him.

"I didn't need to," Alex whispers, gazing at his husband in sheer adoration. "I just needed it to be good for you."

"I still can't believe we did that," Luke murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Alex's shoulder. "Remember when I couldn't even take one?"

"Mm-hmm." _I love you I love you I love you_. The words are on endless repeat inside Alex's brain. "And it killed me that you were upset about it. So, no more of that, right? Like, ever?"

"Yes, sir," Luke says with a smile. "Besides, now that I've taken both your hands..."

"Yep." Alex gives him a solemn nod. "Winter squash from here on out. Nothing smaller will satisfy you."

Luke blinks and then buries his face against Alex's shoulder. "You're awful," he says, shaking his head, unable to stop laughing.

Alex just grins and hugs him, reveling in the beautiful open sound of his lover's laughter.


End file.
